The Edge, Of True Love
by SilverSpade
Summary: Well...this is a Pan and Trunks fic...by the censor you can tell there is no lemon.


The Edge, Of True Love   


The Edge, Of True Love

  
  


* * *

_Before any of you read this, please know that we do not own the characters of Dragon Ball  
Z. We like the show and try to make other people happy with out skilled writings of fanfic.   
Thanks._

* * *

  


* * *

  
It was a cold evening in December. World peace was celebrated by all. Everything changed.  
Earth's warriors became Earth's veterans. Piccolo's spirit was granted to remain on Earth,  
though his physical body remained in Hell.

Two best friends, Pan and Trunks walked alone   
through Satin City. Trunks was wearing a long airport jacket with black velvet gloves.  
Pan was wearing the usual, black silver bellbottoms and a grey sweater. She had a light  
coat over all that. She was shivering. Trunks, being a good friend and well mannered  
man, gave his coat to Pan. She thanked him as Trunks put her arm around her.

Slowly, they started to talk.   
  
"Hows runnin' the business?" Pan asked.   
"How'd ya think? Whew...I only do it...only do it for my _hahaoya_(mother)." he replied.   
"Come on Trunks-chan...grow up. If you don't like it, quit. Don't do that to yourself."   
"Would you really want that for me?" liking that little chan in there.   
Pan rested her head on his shoulder, "I only want you to be happy."   
They continued to walk until they grabbed a _takushii_(taxi). Trunks nor Pan could  
sleep that night. They were getting closer, much closer. What Pan said, that exact  
statement, effected everything. _**I only want you to be happy**_. The night  
went on, and of course, Trunks and Pan rested their eyes into the deep love of dream.  


The next morning, Trunks got up early to get to work. He brushed, took a shower...  
but all his thoughts were on Pan. He got out without telling, everyone in his house was  
He wandered down to the park, lost in contemplation, when he ran into Goten. "Something   
wrong, man?" his other best friend asked, immediately picking up on Trunks's distress.   
  
"Yeah, I'm falling in love."   
Goten's eyebrow twitched. "And here I was always told it was good when you fell in love."   
"Not when you're in love with a girl half your age."   
"Eh? My niece I presume?"   
  
The miserable Trunks nodded.   
"Let's go have a good sparring match and talk things over. Always makes me feel better."   
  


On the way there Trunks was in too deep of his mind. 

* * *

_**Trunks' Thoughts**  
  
I don't know what I do without Goten. Damn, it's   
the same way with Pan! I guess this is where I realize I'm in love wit-love? Can this  
really be me? Me, I get all the girls I want, even I know know that. Heh, this is it.  
One day, I will confess my love. I just wish she felt the same way as me. We're friends,  
that's all, *SIGH*. DAMN! This is my own mind. I LOVE PAN! That's it. She's the most  
beautiful, loving, caring, person I know._

* * *

Trunks and Goten were surprised that they actually walked and not flew and didn't talk. They  
stepped into the gravity room slowly and set it up to 1000. They went down a bit as the  
cold melted off them. They slowly began just to spar. Punching, kicking, blocking, not many  
ki blasts though.   
  
"Trunks...if you really love her, then go for it...tell her how you feel. Just knowing  
that she knows will definatly help you out, even though she may not even like you." stated  
Goten.   
Trunks got hit by a ki blast when Goten said that, "Listen...I love Pan. No matter how old  
she is, I don't care. This girl is the most amazing person I've ever met. There's no one...  
ther-there's no one else for me!"   
"*SIGH*If you'd only know how I felt with Bura." replied Goten jump kicking Trunks.   
Trunks closed his eyes, "Two lone lovers alone in a gravity machine in the sleeping morning.  
This is not going to be me anymore. I remember when Pan was first a girl. We'd always use to  
hang out...heh...those days. For so many years, I've been hiding it."   
  
Trunks bursted red and punched Goten in the stomach and round housed him in the face.   
  
"You'd never know how many years I knew about you and Pan." said Goten rubbing his face, but retaliating  
  
Trunks opened his eyes and bursted into Suupaa Saiya-jin, but didn't even move, "I have an image  
when...when Pan was a baby. The most beautiful eyes. Then, when we went in space to search for  
the Black Star Dragon Balls. She would always cheer us up. I'd never..." Trunks trailed off.  
  
"hurt Bura." finished Goten as the rest of the time they both were silent.   


Vejitta woke to the sound of Trunks coming home. He got up and saw Trunks coming in with  
sweat dripping down his face.   
"Where've you been?" asked Vejitta to his son.   
"Sparring with Goten." replied Trunks not even looking.   
"What was the gravity level?" Vejitta asked.   
Trunks wasn't surprised why his father would worry of such a thing, "1000g."   
"Weakling, is that what I taught you?"   
"No..." Trunks replied leaving.   
Vejitta growled to himself, "You skipped work."   
"Yeah."   
"I know what's going on between you and Pan."   
Trunks looked a little surprised, "N...Nani? We're just friends."   
Vejitta looked up, "Dammit Trunks! Choosing your mate is not always easy. But to act like  
this...it's almost hurting."   
"Not something I'd hear from you."   
"Oh shut up! You love Pan, I know it. Who gives a damn about her age."   
"I can't say anything to her! Can I really be true?"   
"Trunks...you are my son...you know that dammit. I know more than you...I'm am older...more  
experienced. But know one thing, you have saiya-jin blood in you. Your eyes are glowing with  
pride...no one will take that from you. And know this, when you have chosen some one...you  
will know it...it will surge inside you like a bolt of lighting. But this bolt...this bolt  
will be of love, a good feeling shall we say. How do you think I chose Bulma as a mate."  
  
  
Trunks closed his eyes, realizing he was still in Suupaa Saiya-jin. He powered down. Trunks  
could take it anymore. He loved Pan, he wanted her...he wanted to feel the warmth of her  
loving hands and body embracing him. He wanted to make her happy. Make her feel like...  
like a rose... 

* * *

Pan was walking through the mall (I think there are malls in Tokyo) with Bura, her other  
best friend. They were picking out clothes for Pan's birthday coming up. Bura just picked  
the clothes she liked, Pan looked at every piece of clothing and asked herself: _Will Trunks  
like this?_. Bura sighed after everytime she said that. Bura was the only one who knew.  
She wanted it to happen, but with this keeping up, she had doubts.   
  
"Bura, Trunks is your best friend. I really don't think he'd criticize you on your clothes."   
Pan just moved her out of the way looking at a black tank top with a short skirt with glimmers,  
"Bura...tell me what you think?"   
  
Bura couldn't help but feel sympathy for her best friend. Pan was hiding everything and Bura  
could be of no help, she hated seeing the pain in Pan's face. For so many years, her thoughts  
were on Pan. Bura remembered the night that she just went down and actually cried. At that   
point, Pan was almost sure that there was no possible way that they could get together at least  
once, only in her dreams. 

In two days, Pan's birthday would be celebrated. For the past 6 years...all Pan could think  
about was Trunks. Now it was pure raged out love. Trying to break free from the darkness of a  
shadow. That whole day...Bura tried to cheer Pan up. Reminding her of a birthday about to be   
celebrated. "Come on Pan...you know you and Trunks will..." Bura trailed off.   
"Trunk will do nothing! I'm half his age! It's like one of those TV idol things! He gets any  
girl he wants!"   
"Pan...you get any boy you want!" replied Bura convincingly.   
  
The rest of the night Pan cried and Bura still tried to cheer her up. It was a night where Pan  
needed someone exactly like Bura. 

The next morning everyone was fitting on their clothes. Pan didn't care. She wanted nothing  
but Trunks. All she could think about was Trunks. They both were getting tore into affection  
but could do nothing about it. She decided to take a walk...outside. She took her coat this  
time and slipped outside. She had so much on her mind 

Coincidentally...she ran into Trunks.   
  
"Pan-chan!" he nearly screamed.   
"Trunks..." she whispered.   
  
They stood silent but walked on. Pan was going very slow...she was surprised that she was  
keeping up with Trunks. All she could think about at that moment was being in his arms...  
She pictured it to be very warm and loving. She imagined how Trunks would also feel warm  
in her tight grasp. It would be ages until she'd let go.   
  
"Heh...I didn't forget your birthday." Trunks said desperately. Trunks looked down and saw a  
small salty drop of water splash on the hard concrete. His eyes immediately closed right when the  
drop exploded.   
"Pan-chan...are...you crying?" he asked stopping and looking at her.   
  
Her chin got more stiff as she looked up finally realizing the Trunks long slender eyes were  
straring right at her...piercing her face. Trunks' eyes started to get watery looking straight  
into another's. Pan wanted to kiss him so badly. Trunks was getting ripped up inside. He wanted  
to hold her, to kiss her, to hug her. Finally...he couldn't resist it. His heart ripped apart. The  
grip that held it together snapped. In a flash...Trunks put his arms around Pan's stomach. His  
lips intertwined with hers. Breaths were heard. Pan's tears couldn't stop flowing. Trunks could  
feel her tears dripping on to his cheeks. Pan's eyes were closed as she put her hands into his  
jacket. Trunks loved the way Pan's soft warm hands rubbed on his sides. He put his hands on her  
cheeks and kissed her even more deeply. Trunks slowly started to levitate in the air. He picked  
her up a little until they flew even higher. An aura started glowing around them. The soft moments  
moved on quickly but were treasured the most.

At one instant...the kiss ended...the most beautiful kiss  
had ended. Pan was now crying fully...she was lying on Trunks' chest. She was too happy. Trunks looked  
down at Pan as she smiled beautifully. There was a slight pause when suddenly Pan embraced him.  
Trunks looked at his watch and it was 12:04 AM.   
  
"Happy birthday Pan." he whispered in her ear as he kissed it and kissed her again...   


* * *

  
_I'm done! Whoever reads this better reply and if you don't (Kami forbade you), I'll kill you!!  
Sike...hehehe...but I really want your comments so please do reply!_


End file.
